Give Me A Sign
by Elena1997
Summary: What will two lovers choose when they have the chance to forget the past? Chuck/Blair.
1. Those three words

Blair Waldorf stood before a dark limo and looked with a sad smile at her boyfriend, Louis Grimaldi. "I don't want you to go," she whispered when he kissed her in silence.

"I know," he replied kissed her cheek. For a second, he just stared at her and looked worried. "Sure, you don't want to go to Paris with me?"

"It's just a week, Louis," Blair said and smiled a little bit. She would love to go with him, but there was Columbia, and it was also New Year and she wanted to spend that day with her family and friends. And she just didn't want to see Louis' mother again … "I guess your mother will be happy that I won't join her little royal party."

Louis looked worried again and stroked her cheek. "She will love you, I promise," he said and whispered: "I already do."

Blair bite her lower lip and looked at the ground. She couldn't say those words to him, she just couldn't. And she had no idea why. "Goodbye, Louis," she whispered. "I'll miss you."

Louis took her face and just kissed her for a while after he let go of her and drove away. It felt good to know that he loved her. But it was torture to not tell him how she really felt since the year they were together … A year without Chuck Bass.

* * *

While Blair Waldorf walked along the streets to get home, Chuck Bass was at the Empire, sitting on his couch and was talking to his girlfriend, Carey, on the phone. She sounded ill, as she whispered: "My mom always says to everybody that her stepson is Chuck Bass." He could hear her laugh through the phone and smirked.

They first met one month ago; Carey's father invented some stupid thing Chuck didn't remember anymore and her mom started to fell in love with him. Probably because he was a rich businessman and bought her and Carey expensive things.

"Well, she can be proud of you," he replied and could imagine her smile. She was a beautiful girl, but it hurt to see her. She just looked like a girl, Chuck once loved. And probably never stopped loving …

"When will you come?" Carey whispered and kissed her handy with a smile on her lips. "I miss you." He had to admit that he only thought about one girl the whole month; someone who wasn't Carey and he hated himself for doing it but he just couldn't stop. Those thoughts were like drugs to him and consumed him literally.

"Next week, probably," he said and sighed. The only thing he wanted to do now was to be with someone who actually cared about him. The next day was Sylvester and he wasn't even excited about the party Lily gave! It was at a skyscraper and he didn't give a fuck. "I have to do some things first, okay?"

Carey sighed and then finally said: "Okay, I will see you next week. Bye." And with a smile she whispered: "I love you."

Chuck just kept staring as she said that and then just put off the phone. He was a little bit pleased she couldn't see his face right now.

The hole in his heart hurt again and he growled in pain. "Fuck those three words!"

* * *

Blair went home and lay on her bed while she texted with Louis.

_God, how much I hate paparazzi …_

Blair smiled and tipped something in her handy as the phone next to her rang. It was Serena. "Hey, S! What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if you have some Sylvester plans," Serena replied with an innocent voice.

"You mean Lily's little skyscraper party?" Blair whispered and bite her lower lip. "I think I won't go … Chuck's there. And probably with his girlfriend …"

"But Chuck is not even in town!" Serena lied – of course, Blair believed her. "He's at Carey's family's house and won't come back until next week."

"Oh, really? Finally some good news!" Blair said and smirked a little bit. Her plan had been not see Chuck this year and she was surprisingly successful! No talks, no calls, no visits, a full year without Chuck – and with a prince on her arm.

"What about Louis?" Serena asked and sounded a little bit too excited.

"He proposed to me," Blair lied and grinned as she heard Serena's 'Oh'. "And I'm pregnant."

"Wait … you are lying to me, right?" Serena asked in shock and Blair just had to laugh. "I guess that's a Yes."


	2. Hungry eyes

"Blair, you're here!" Serena screamed and embraced her friend in a huge hug. Blair just smiled and embraced Serena, too. It was a good feeling to be on a party again but it was still uncomfortable because she came alone. Blair Waldorf never came alone. "But where's Louis?" Serena asked as she let go of her.

Blair sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "He needed to go to a royal New Year party," she answered and whispered: "His mother hates me …"

"You're Blair Waldorf, nobody hates you." Blair had to smile but that changed when she saw all these many happy couples on the party.

Blair sighed and murmured: "I probably should've just stay in bed today …" Serena didn't hear her; she took Blair's hand and took her to the living room. Blair really felt uncomfortable …

* * *

Chuck sat on a couch at the edge of the room and drank something he found on the bar. It smelled like alcohol but he wasn't sure. Actually, he didn't really care either. He just wanted to escape from this place with kissing and hugging people.

And it seemed like those three stupid words followed him the whole day. First in his mind and now everyone said it! It made him go crazy. And every girl just looked the same … Some of them blond, some brown … Why did he even show up?

"You're Blair Waldorf, nobody hates you."

His eyes widened in shock as he heard Serena's voice at the door. When he turned his head around, it almost killed him seeing Blair. She looked so damn beautiful in her short dress and with the short dark hair. Chuck wanted to run out of the room and scream to god. But his body became numb when Blair and Serena went into the living room – where he sat.

"These are all my & my mom's friends, you know," Serena smirked and Chuck recognized Blair was alone. He knew she had been dating this prince for a year but why was she alone? Did that mean that she was single again? And why did he even care so much? He had a girlfriend, damn it. Blair Waldorf wasn't the center of his universe … But now that he saw her again, it felt like that. Like she was the only reason, he survived his life.

And it felt like his heart broke when she recognized him in shock.

* * *

"Oh, no, this can't be …" she thought, but yes, it was Chuck Bass. And he stared at her with his open mouth and his dark brown eyes.

So she just almost ran out of the room and into the bathroom. It felt like an escape from her feelings, and that was true. And like expected, Serena followed her and didn't say anything. "You knew it," Blair murmured and looked at Serena. Both didn't notice that Blair was crying until now. "You knew he was here."

"Blair, I'm so sorry, but you can't hide from him!" Serena said and Blair looked at her in shock. She had been expected this from anyone on the Upper East Side, but not her best friend. Not Serena …

"I know you still have feelings for him and they won't go away, no matter how hard you try!" At that moment, Blair felt naked. And the Serena's deep look didn't make it any better!

"I don't have feelings for Chuck, anymore!" Blair's voice was shaking and both, Serena and Blair, seemed afraid what could happen. "Yes, I loved him. But that was _a year_ ago! I love Louis …" Those three words stuck in her and flew around like airplanes. Blair couldn't even hear Serena as she began to speak again; Blair just stared at the door.

She didn't love Louis. She still loved Chuck, this little bastard, and if she would ever see him again, she would probably die. It was a fact and it made her feel horrible.

"Serena, Blair?" A female voice said. It sounded like Lily. "It's dinner time! What are you doing there?"

Serena sighed and opened the door. Blair was right, it was Lily. She looked worried and Serena smiled at her mother. "Everything's fine, Lily," she said and sounded like an angel. "Blair just didn't feel good." Serena just ignored Blair's burning eyes on her shoulders. Little bitch!

"Oh, then she should eat something," Lily proposed and Blair faked a little smile. "Come on, we have cake and a lot more!" Blair just nodded and followed Serena and Lily into the eating room. Her smile soon faded away when she felt his hungry eyes on her body again. It almost felt normal.

* * *

Blair didn't eat anything, she didn't feel hungry. Her stomach growled a little bit but everyone in the room didn't seem to notice it.

Her whole body was on fire and she couldn't help it. It felt like Chuck knew her body better than herself. Blair bite her lower lip and tried to look out of the window. It was almost midnight.

"Mom, what about we go upstairs now?" Serena asked and Lily nodded. They looked like sisters and Blair hated that. She felt lost in this perfect world while Chuck still stared at her. "Otherwise we will miss the fireworks!"

The complete room stared at her as she stood up her chair and coughed. "I will see you when the fireworks start, Serena ..." she whispered and went. Nobody followed. They just stared at her until they finally all decided to go upstairs. Everyone except Chuck Bass.


End file.
